1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to semi-automatic firearms of the well known and popular M-16/AR-15 rifle type;—and more specifically this invention addresses the magazine-clip release-button mechanism of the type which has been modified by mandated-statute from automatic-operation (—formerly capable of repeated firing upon a single pull of the trigger),—and to further require insertion of a supplemental magazine-clip release tool intended to restrictively impede rapid-reloading.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,846 (filed: November 1934) contemplates a thimble like finger stall of metal or other composition adapted with a probe like extension tip 18, some versions of which include screw-threads, and these tips are exemplified as implements such as a tiny paint-brush, a writing-pen, or a rigid tool. An encircling presumably elastic-band 15 serves to help stay the laterally-split 14 finger-stall portion 11 to the outermost portion of the index-finger. However, the finger-extension tips are all arranged coaxially with the longitudinal-axis of the user's finger-tip, and the stall is formed substantially around the user's finger, thereby intentionally preventing joint articulation of the outer finger region.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,321 (filed: November 1952) is shown a C-shaped finger-tip tool, including integral provision of a hex-shaped wrenching surface;—affording convenient accessibility into otherwise impossible to reach places where a screw-threaded but must be held in place during assembly of some apparatus for example. However, the hex portion is an aperture, and therefore does not provide any sort of pin-like entity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,139 (filed: September 1954) is shown a hand-glove which underside is adapted with one or more rigid tapered spike-like piercing pins 30, which function as a scaling device during the cleaning processing of fish. The pins are supported upon stabilizing backing-plates sandwiched to the glove-material; and one of the pin iterations is shown with a non-tapering blunt-tip; however, it is formed such that its width is approximately twice that of its height, therefore it would be incapable of functioning in the manner required of my instant disclosure hereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,850 (filed: July 1964) is shown a bowling-glove with four fingertip ball-aperture engaging pins;—however, none of the pins act to depress an internal-button as is done in my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,585 (filed: March 1975) is shown a fisherman's thimble-like thumb-stall adapted with a finger-nail like protrusion provided with at least one notch entity serving to positively engage the device upon the wirespring-clasp portion of an ordinary leader-snap;—however, owing to its wedge like formation and usage upon one's thumb, there is no adaptability of this implement which could anticipate my invention disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,824 (filed: August 1976) is shown a thimble-like thumb-stall adapted with a protruding nodule which inserts into the spindle-hole of an audio-disk record, whereby the user is enabled to grasp the record using their opposing fingers without touching the record's playing-surface. However, the thumb-stall is not ergonomically adaptable to usage as pertains to my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,698 (filed: March 1978) is shown an index-finger stall for an artisan, wherein means is provided for insertion of interchangeable implements such as a paint-brush or cutting-blade; neither of which being suited to function in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,313 (filed: May 1983) is shown a finger-stall made of a rigid material formed with an oval loomen extension member which enables the tongue-like opener-tab of a beverage-can to be inserted for finger lifting without breaking one's fingernail. However, owing to the shape of the extension, there is no possibility of the device being used in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. D301,963 (filed: April 1986) is shown a finger-tip stall said to be designed as a calculator button pusher; however, owing the non-cylindrical formation of the tip, there is no possibility of the device being used in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,563 (filed: February 1990) is shown a tool bearing finger-ring, wherein several different implements are radially affixed about the circumference of the ring, such as a screwdriver-tip, glass-cutter, and including a cylindrically shaped magnet of utilitarian convenience. However, owing that the ring is free to swivel around the longitudinal-axis of one's finger, there is no practical implementation of this ring in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,972 (filed: March 1991) is shown a band like finger-stall of resilient plastic wherein is included a hole provided with radial-slits for the holding of a screw-threaded shank, and thereby facilitating easier access relative to a confined assembly procedure. However, owing that a screw-shank is only lightly gripped therein, there would be no practical implementation as a release-pin in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,142 (FILED: September 1992) is shown a rigid finger-stall having a resilient urethane-foam type internal-liner 23 which aids in the universal fitting of the device to one's finger-tip. This invention serves to protect one's finger-tips from hammer blows, and includes support for a longitudinal cutting-blade, as well as teeth which serve to aid the user in gripping things. However, there is no possible implementation as a release-pin in the manner of my instant disclosure hereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,954 (filed: June 1995) is shown an ambidextrous ammo.-magazine release mechanism for an AR-15 type rifle; this patent setting forth a special ammunition magazine-clip release button which can be readily operated from either the left or right sides of the breech-body. However, the magazine-clip release-mechanism is for both fully-automatic as well as semi-automatic versions, but not for the statute-mandated type of release-button having an integral sub-button therein. Accordingly, this patent is referenced primarily as a matter of interest, in that it also addresses function of the OEM (Orig. Equip. Mfg.) Ar-15 rifle's ammo.-magazine release-button 44 (see FIGS. 6/7/8), albeit not of the modified so called BulletButton® of California.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,406 (filed: March 2004) is shown a finger-tip stall providing an integral ballpoint-pen, which alleviates an arthriticly-impaired writer from having to otherwise grip the body of a conventional pen; and employs use of a laterally-adjustable velcro-strap 4A by which to secure intimate fitting of the stall's body 1A about the user's outermost finger region beyond the 3rd-knuckle of a finger). However, owing the objective of the device as a writing-instrument, the leading longitudinal portion of the finger-stall is therefore necessarily extended by an ink-reservoir (cartridge) 1D, which measures about 2 mm-long×almost 1 mm-diam., which would make usage of this device impossibly awkward if dangerously cumbersome relative to any endeavored usage in the manner of my instant invention disclosure hereof.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding prior-art patent-search review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved ammunition magazine-clip release implement, commercially referred to as the MagMagnet™, currently being developed for production under auspices of the TriggerFinger™ Mfg./Mkt. Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.